From the Desk of Professor Swan
by MarLea Pie
Summary: OS - I want her to look up at me from behind those glasses, to take control of her from the front row of the lecture hall, to make her scream in the janitor's closet. But I can't because I hate her and even worse...she's my Professor. Birthday Present for my lovely French Beta. Rated M.


**For my lovely French Beta on her Birthday.  
What would I do without you?  
I am so thankful for this fandom, because without it,  
I wouldn't have had the pleasure of knowing you.  
****  
Alterite, I send you love from across the ocean.**

**SM owns Twilight.**

* * *

**From the Desk of Professor Swan**

"Fucking bitch," I mutter under my breath.

All fucking semester, this is what she does.

She stands there in those fucking shirts that are tight but not tight enough.

With those fucking skirts that cling but don't cling enough.

And those mother-fucking heels that click-clack; that mock me with each step as her delicious hips sway.

_Click - want._

_Clack - me._

_Click - take._

_Clack - me._

_Click - fuck._

_Clack - me._

Professors should _not_ look like that, like _her_.

They should wear wrinkled trousers and jackets with those patchy things on the elbows and have bushy grey hair.

She doesn't have grey hair. It's brown, and shiny.

I guess it's long but she never wears it down.

She wears it in a bun; she uses short black sticks to keep it in place.

I want to pull them out and watch her hair fall around her shoulders.

Profs are supposed to come running into the classroom with papers sticking out of their briefcases and their reading glasses hanging from a cord around their necks.

_She_ wears glasses. And yeah, they're fuck hot.

I have dreams of her looking up at me from behind those glasses while she's on her knees... With her mouth around my cock.

That's just one of the many fantasies that play in my mind.

I want to push her skirt up and take her from behind, as I bend her over a chair in the front row of the lecture hall.

I want to lock her in the janitor's closet and wrap her long creamy legs around me as I fuck her hard and rough against the shelves, making the bottles of cleaner fall to the ground.

But she's my teacher.

And worse, she's a bitch.

Each paper I handed in was returned with an obnoxious post-it note.

But this wasn't just one of those square generic yellow ones.

These were cream-coloured and personalized in dark navy ink.

"From the Desk of Professor Swan".  
_  
__Bitch._

I wanted to drop the class, but of course it was compulsory.

Her notes were harsh and unforgiving.

And they piss me the hell off.

_Too wordy, get to the point. Don't try to impress me with frills. I am not easily impressed._

_Your structure is unclear. Learn to focus on the subject at hand._

_This entire paragraph is incoherent. Apparently _someone_ thought you had talent to attend this institution, yet you have failed to prove it to me._

That last comment was stuck on my most recent and final paper of the semester.

I pull frantically at my hair and curse some more.

I notice that the class has long since been dismissed. Only a few students linger, chatting with one another, the stress from their faces erased with the final class behind us.

"Yo, Cullen!"

I look up to see the fucking shit-eating grin of my buddy Emmett. He holds his assignment up for me to see. The one I proof read for him.

The paper that had earned him an A.

"What the fuck is this?"

"Swan gave me an A, bro! I owe you a beer. Fuck that, I owe you a keg!"

I tame down my anger, but I can feel the heat that comes with frustration travel through my body.

His paper should not have earned an A, but mine sure as shit should have.

"That's awesome, dude. Congrats." I manage a half smile for my friend but can't hold in how truly pissed off I am.

I shove my books into my bag and stand abruptly to confront the woman who had been tormenting me for months.

"Wussup with the look, E?" Emmett follows me quickly out the door.

"That bitch gave me a C."

He looks at me in shock and I shrug my shoulders in response as he quickens his pace to keep up with me. I push through the loitering bodies in the hall and fly down the steps to the floor below.

"So whatcha gonna do?"

"What do you think?"

"Shit, E…" His beefy hand stops me before I hurl her office door open. "Don't do anything stupid. Just keep your head on straight, alright?"

"Sure, Emmett. I'll catch you later, I have a feeling I'll need that drink you owe me after this."

I watch him as he walks away, my nerves calming a fraction before I pull my fist up to pound on the door.

"Enter," a male voice commands.

I walk in to see a man with curly blond hair lounging comfortably on a loveseat. He looks up at me with ease as he motions to a wingback in front of the desk.

Her desk.

"Professor Swan will be back soon," he says.

I give him a curt nod and settle into the stiff armchair.

"She shouldn't be long; she thought she forgot something in the lecture hall." He stands to offer me his hand, "I'm Jasper."

"Edward. Edward Cullen." His brows do a little dance as I more than firmly shake his hand.

"Cullen, huh?" He smiles when we release from our shake and he mumbles something that sounds like, "Interesting."

My paper is rolled tightly in my hand and I tap it on the desk in front of me.

I can feel Jasper watching me from the loveseat but I continue to ignore him.

Minutes pass and I contemplate leaving when I hear the click-clack of her heels in the hallway.

She opens the door and her face freezes for an instant as she takes me in.

"Mr Cullen, to what do I owe this pleasure?" Her voice is harsh and drips with authority.

It makes my cock stiff in my jeans.

"I'll be off then." Jasper says as he tucks a book into his bag. He reaches for Professor Swan's arm then his fingers drop towards her hand where they meet and clasp briefly. "I'll see you tonight, Bells."

My heart pounds heavily inside my chest as I watch their exchange.

He looks at me briefly before pulling her close and whispering something in her ear which earns him a hard slap on his chest and makes him laugh heartily.

"Cullen, really good to meet you," Jasper says with a wide grin as he exits the office.

I refrain from answering back because I definitely don't feel the same.

I can't control the anger that bubbles inside me as I witness their intimacy. I'm furious with myself that she has awakened such a primal need in me to possess her.

The fact that she has this power over me makes me crave her even more.

I am speechless as she sits behind her desk. It is only now that I notice how impeccable it is.

A laptop is perfectly aligned before her. To her right and closer to me is a black mug filled with pens marked with the university's logo.

But what captures my attention is what is placed just below the mug.

It's the cream-coloured paper that haunts me every time an assignment is returned.

"Mr Cullen," she says a little too forcefully.

My eyes snap to hers and I notice how her pupils widen and the sharp inhale of her breath.

It makes her blouse tighten around her breasts.

She lifts her hands onto her desk and steeples her fingers together, her deep brown eyes looking over the rim of her glasses.

This pisses me off even more because now she is blocking the goods.

I consider calling her Isabella as I know this is her name; I wouldn't hesitate if it was any other of my professors but with her, I resist.

"Professor Swan, it frustrates me to no end that I have worked my ass off in your class only to end up with a C average. I know for a fact that my paper is ten times better than Emmett McCarty's and yet he has earned himself an A while yet again, a C is splashed across my final assignment." I manage to control the tone in my voice but notice that my paper has been squeezed by my whitened fist. I think she notices as well. "I know I deserve better than that and I'm not leaving until I get an explanation."

She tilts her head at me slowly before reaching over to her pad of post-its and a University pen.

Her back is straight and stiff as her a hand moves to write on the paper, the words are hidden as she discreetly covers them with her other fist.

"Are you serious right now?" I fume and make to leave her office in a fit of rage.

"Edward." Her voice sounds delicate and pleading, such a stark contrast to what I have heard these past months.

The fact that my name has crossed her lips has not escaped me.

It's the first time she has called me anything but Mr Cullen.

I turn and am assaulted by her scent.

She's standing a mere foot away and I breathe in the perfect flavour of her.

I watch as her plump bow lips are moistened by her pink tongue and notice a beat too late that she is offering me a small piece of paper.

My fingers ghost over hers and a surge of heat surrounds us.

Underneath the bold words that have mocked me for weeks is something I never expected to hear, and everything I imagined.

_It's about time you man up, Edward. Now show me you deserve an A._

I look down at her and see her lips curl slightly at the corners. She has moved back so that her tight curvy body leans against the edge of her desk and her arms are crossed under her full round tits. I am hypnotized by how her fingers drum on the silk of her sleeved blouse, her clear manicured nails shiny underneath the harsh fluorescent lighting.

I reach out to click the lock of her office door then drop my messenger bag to the floor, taking another moment to memorize her stance before me.

She is powerful and in control but in the glimmer in her eyes I see a hungry, needy woman.

In her short quick breaths, her body tells me everything I need to know.

_She_ wants me.

I reach over my shoulder and pull my sweater up and over my head, throwing it over the armchair I occupied earlier.

It's my turn to smirk at her as I notice how her eyes roam my chest clad only in a wife beater… and lower to the bulge in my jeans.

I kick her crossed ankles apart and she willingly obliges.

"Wider," I whisper and she does.

I bend to move closer to her, fingering the hem of her skirt. Our eyes are fixed to my hands and I slowly move them up, guiding her clothing with me. The trail is white hot under my touch and I feel her slight tremble as I reveal more of her. I fit myself between her legs and she squeezes me with her thighs.

My nose teases the skin of her neck and I move my hand to grip the lip of her desk, fighting to stay in control.

The breath of her sigh taunts my skin and I can't help it when my tongue escapes my mouth to taste her.

I reach up and finger her hair, releasing the two sticks that hold it in place.

I groan deep in my chest as locks of brown fall around her shoulders and down her back.

She is so fucking hot.

I take a half step back to look at her fully and reach up to remove her glasses and place them on her desk.

Big brown wanting eyes stare at me under full lush lashes.

My thumbs trace under her curve of her jaw as her head falls back opening her neck to me once again.

"Mmmmmmmm…" I moan as my lips taste her throat, down a trail to the hollow at the base and lower still when I hit the V in the fabric of her blouse.

Her fingers dig at my biceps and my muscles flex in answer.

"Fuck, Edward," she breathes and it triggers a switch in me.

My hands curl around her tiny waist and I push her to the center of her mahogany desk. The laptop slams closed and the pens scatter loudly to the floor.

Her eyes fix on my mouth as mine do on hers.

My arms are set on either side of her legs and our bottom halves are aligned. My hard and her heat draped by too much material.

"Show me, Edward," she asks.

I want this so much, I know my cock is weeping with how badly he wants to be buried inside her but I want it to last.

I tease her like she's teased me.

I let my eyes rake over her body.

The soft skin I uncover as I release each button of her blouse.

The black satin of her bra that hides her perfect breasts.

She is perfection and I want her.

She's panting and so am I.

Her delicate fingers claim the belt of my jeans as she yanks it open. She pulls with force and the buttons on my fly spring free. I stop her and let the denim hang from my hips because I need this to be about her first.

"Shit," I mutter and she whimpers softly in her throat.

Our eyes meet again. Wide open and ready.

She pulls me to her and I cover her body with mine.

"Please," she begs.

I take the breath she releases into my lungs.

A part of her inside me.

Then our lips finally meet.

They collide in the best possible way.

She's soft and sweet.

I'm hard and hungry.

I take and she gives.

I give and she takes.

We move in sync.

"Off, please," she asks as her hands pull at the thin cotton of my shirt.

I feel the heat of her and I want more.

She leans back on her elbows as my hands gently cup her tits, squeezing them together. My tongue licks the line of her cleavage, her flavour saturating my taste buds.

She reaches back and undoes the clasp, then she falls back waiting.

I flick the hardened peaks and watch as her back arches. I want to grind myself into her but remember I want this to last.

She squirms as she feels my breath on her chest, she moans as she feels my tongue on her nipple.

Swirling, licking, biting.

Again and again.

Over and over.

One side then the next 'til she's pulling at my hair.

"Make me cum, Edward. Make me cum with your mouth."

_Gladly._

She lifts her ass and I unzip her skirt, throwing it over the chair and the slow growing pile of our clothing.

She wears nude stockings and underneath I see panties that surely match her satin bra.

She moves to hook her thumbs to remove the silk but I gently slap her hands away and her eyes lift in question.

I fist the delicate stocking at her thigh and tear right through. I pull and it gives under my strength easily.

Her head thumps against the desk, her arm thrown over her mouth as she muffles her moans.

I do the same with the other leg until I reveal the slip of black hiding what I want to find the most.

My head zeroes in and I cover her with my mouth. She's soaking behind the fabric and I can't wait to drink her down my throat.

I make quick work of removing her panties then my tongue dives right in.

Her pussy is wet and hot and I fucking feast on her.

My fingers lightly trail her lips and my tongue goes where my fingers aren't.

I flick at the swollen part of her slowly, gently until she asks for more.

She is panting loudly and I know she's close. Her thighs twitch and I hold her open.

I taste the wet juice of her and I know I will never get enough.

"I'm cumming, Edward, ungh, _fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck_!" she cries in almost silence.

My fingers pump inside her, three thick and strong. I lick her clean as she comes down from her high.

Her face is flushed and beautiful.

She pulls me to her and captures my lips with her own.

She moans and so do I because I know she can taste herself on my tongue.

"Need you, Edward."

"I need you too…" I struggle because I want to call her by her name but it's such an awkward time to bring it up. But then I hear her soft voice against my mouth.

"Bella. Call me Bella."

"Bella," I half groan in a harsh whisper.

She pushes my almost forgotten jeans down but not before I retrieve my wallet from the back pocket.

She laughs as I fumble with the hidden compartment where I know I will find the treasured latex.

"Let me," she says.

She tears the foil between her teeth as she watches the last of my clothing fall onto the heap.

"Fuck, you're so hot," she sighs then pumps my cock between her fingers. I look huge in her little hand. Her fingertips barely meet her thumb as she circles me in her grasp.

I grunt as I watch her, liquid seeping at the top of my swollen head.

Her eyes watch me then suddenly she bends to lick the tip, closing it inside her mouth and I swear I _die._

It's only for a second then I am hit with cool air again.

"Later," she promises and I plan to hold her to that. I want her on her knees as I fuck her sweet, hot, pouty mouth. "I want you in me now," she orders and the willing student in me complies.

I take the condom from her because my patience sprinted out the door long ago.

I roll it down then spread her legs not too gently apart. I would be sorry if not for the muttered _"yesyesyesyesyes!"_ that escapes her mouth.

I circle the head of my cock around the wet of her pussy.

Teasing and torturing her… me_… us_.

"Fuck me!" she cries desperately.

And I do.

One hard thrust and I'm in.

In her hot tight pussy.

She's so wet.

She's pulsing.

I'm not going to last.

I should be embarrassed but I'm not.

It's just too fucking good.

_She's_ too fucking good.

"Oh fuck, Edward! I'm cumming, I'm cumming! So fucking good!"

"Shit! Fuck! Bella!" I groan.

Pumping harder, deeper as I lift her legs.

Thrusting, cursing louder as I feel the burn.

It shoots out as I feel her milking me.

Pulling more from me.

Hot spurts of cum explode and I feel it in every nerve of my body.

She's right; _it's so fucking good._

The best.

_She's_ the best.

I fall on top of her as I catch my breath and I feel her fingertips trace random patterns on my back.

Shyness overcomes me and I push myself off and sit in her chair. I swivel it away from her, ridding myself of the condom and cleaning myself off with my beater.

I hear her stand behind me then feel her twist the chair to face her.

"Why didn't you come to me sooner?" Bella asks, curling herself into my lap and threading her fingers through my hair, "I waited all semester and nothing."

"What?" I ask, confused, my arms circling around her petite frame.

"I even bought those stupid post-its, knowing it would irk you."

"I don't understand."

"You're brilliant, Edward. Easily the best student in my class. Every one of your papers deserves an A and it's documented as such." She takes a deep breath in the middle of her confession. "I've been drawn to you, since the moment you entered my lecture hall. Even before that. From your entrance paper to the University. I've been smitten."

"I don't know what to say." I am baffled. "Honestly, that post-it really did piss me off."

"It was my cousin Jasper's idea." She smiles shyly, and I'm relieved to know that the blond guy is family.

"You mean 'From the Desk of Professor Swan' didn't get you thinking?" she teases.

"Oh, it did," I say, "it had me thinking of all the things I wanted to do to you on your desk."

"Oh really?" she giggles.

Who knew Isabella Swan giggled?

"Yes really," I answer with my own short laugh, "and that was just the beginning."

* * *

**Thank you to **_**emc3015**_** for making Edward hotter.**

_**Amber1983**_** for pre-reading.**

_**bornonhalloween**_** for her wisdom.**


End file.
